Changes
by artsoccer
Summary: The not so long awaited sequel of "Sofia Tyler" if need, the url for "Sofia Tyler" can be found inside. Sofia is learning about what she is and how to use her special abilities. Rose is 'suffering' from the backlash from Bad Wolf. The Doctor seems oblivious. What is happening to Rose? And who is Sofia's second biological parent? Most importantly, read this story.
1. The Christmas Invasion

**I don't own Doctor Who**

**If you missed ****Sofia Tyler**** here is the url: s/10291456/1/Sofia-Tyler**

"What happened to the Doctor?!" Rose shouts at the skinny man.

"I am the Doctor!" he protests.

The 'Doctor' starts dancing around the console. They take off and start going faster and faster.

"Let's break the time barrier!" the Doctor cries.

"What are you doing?" Sofia yells.

"The regeneration is going wrong, I can't control it!" the Doctor exclaims.

The TARDIS finally crashes down.

"Earth, Christmas, 2005, I did it, give the man a metal!" he cries as he rushes out the door. Mickey was standing out there.

"Mickey!" the Doctor says excitedly. "There was something very important that I have to say... ...Merry Christmas! That's it!"

The Doctor collapses to the ground.

Rose and Sofia exit the TARDIS.

"Where's the Doctor?" Mickey asks confused.

"That's the Doctor." Rose answers dejectedly.

"What do you mean, 'that's the Doctor?'" Mickey demands.

"What she means," Sofia says a bit softly and exasperatedly, "Is that the Doctor was dying, he got engulfed in a golden light, and when it died down, this dolt was in the old dolt's place."

"But that doesn't make any sense!" Mickey exclaims.

"Exactly," Sofia comments, "And I was _there_."

"Huh?"

"Think about it."

"Anyways," Rose focuses on something else, "What can we do to help him?"

"Bring him to my flat." Mickey sighs.

"What's wrong with ours?" Rose asks.

Sofia gives her a look.

"Seriously!" Rose cries.

"You've been gone from it for too long, it was sold." Mickey informs, "But I did my best to salvage as many things like photos as I could."

"Thank you Mickey" Sofia says in complete honesty.

"You're not reacting to the fact that our flat is gone?" Rose inquires.

"I kinda figured that, that would have happened." Sofia responds slowly, as if to an idiot. "That's why I gave you that look."

"Ummm... So, Mickey's flat?" Rose feels embarrassed.

Mickey's flat is sparsely decorated for Christmas. Just a plastic tree. They carry the unconscious Doctor to Mickey's bedroom. There, Rose changes him into a pair of PJs. Mickey turns on the news in the living room.

"Ugg!" Sofia moans, "The news!"

"I think you might be interested in this." Mickey claims. "It's got Prime Minister Harriet Jones, and her space mission."

"Space mission?" Sofia's interest has peaked.

"Yeah," Mickey felt proud to know something that Sofia didn't, it was a rare occurrence. At least she tried not to rub it in his face. "Harriet has launched an unmanned space probe called Guinevere One. It's about to reach Mars. They're streaming live video feed from the probe on the telly."

"Maybe the news isn't completely rubbish after all..." Sofia concedes as she plops down onto Mickey's couch and starts watching with interest. Rose joins them after realizing that there isn't currently much she can do at all for the Doctor.

They watch as Guinevere One approaches Mars. When it arrives, instead of the expected rocks, something akin to a face is seen. A voice accompanies the face.

"Cattle, the Sicorax own you and your planet!" Sofia hears in _English_.

"That wasn't rock, was it?" Mickey states.

"Looked like an alien to me." Sofia adds.

"Thing is," Rose claims, "I didn't understand what it said. The TARDIS translates everything for me. That must mean that something is wrong with the TARDIS. Maybe it's because something is wrong with the Doctor? Perhaps they're connected?"

"I understood what it said." Sofia admits quietly.

"Why couldn't I?" Rose wonders.

"I don't know!" Sofia shouts defensively. But maybe, she does.

The door bell rings.

"I'll get it!" Mickey volunteers.

"It's a real tree!" He cries in shock.

"What?" the two sisters rush over to the door where they see that indeed, there is in fact a real Christmas tree.

"Where'd it come from?" Mickey speculates.

The sound of "Jingle Bells" starts to come from the tree. It starts to spin at a very high rate. It starts to move towards them.

"Run!" Sofia imitates the Doctor.

"We have to get the Doctor!" Rose rushes into Mickey's bedroom where the Doctor lies prone.

Rose leaves the other two, no choice but to follow her.

"Doctor, help us!" Rose pleads as she plays with the Sonic Screwdriver.

The Doctor suddenly snaps upright, grabs the sonic out of Rose's hand, points it at the tree, and causes the tree to explode. The Doctor then charges outside onto a balcony. Out there, there are three robo-Santa's waiting for them. He lifts the sonic, and the Santa's transmat away.

"How tuff are they?" Mickey exclaims. "I mean, no offence, but if they'll run at the sight of the screwdriver..."

"They're pilot fish." The Doctor explains. He lets out a puff of golden light stuff. "I'm not done regenerating! You woke me up too soon. I'm having a neural implosion! I need! I need!"

"What do you need?" Mickey starts listing stuff.

"I need you to shut up, Rickey!" the Doctor yelps.

"Hasn't changed too much, has he?" Mickey proclaims.

The Doctor falls back unconscious. The remaining trio struggles to get the Doctor back into a bed.

Not long later, several people are standing on the edges of tall things.

"What do we do now?!" Mickey whines.

"Nothing," Rose admits, "Without the Doctor we're powerless."

"Speak for yourself." Sofia grumbles, half-heartedly.

"We've got to get the Doctor back into the TARDIS." Rose decides.

"Why?" Sofia inquires.

"It's the only safe place on Earth" Rose claims.

They drag/carry the Doctor into the TARDIS.

"Can't you fly this thing?" Mickey asks Rose.

"Not anymore" Rose admits, "it's like the information is forbidden. If I try again, the universe gets ripped apart or something."

"Best not then" Mickey concedes. "What about this thing?"

Mickey fiddles with the monitor. The next thing the conscious occupants of the TARDIS know is that they and the TARDIS have been ripped through space.

"Best see where we are then!" Sofia says cheerfully as she strides confidently out of the TARDIS's doors.

"Sophie!" Rose calls after her sister.

Mickey and Rose race after Sofia.

"Close the door!" Rose shouts to Mickey who is behind her.

"Sofia! Rose!" Harriet greets the sisters. "Is the Doctor with you?"

"I'm afraid that he's a bit ill at the moment." Sofia admits, "But who needs him when you have me?"

"_The Clever Blue Box belongs to the young brown girl, she will speak for your people!_" the Sicorax leader commands. His speech is intelligible for all those but Sofia.

Before Harriet's right hand man can complete or even start reading out the translation, Sofia has taken control, more or less.

"Of course I will!" Sofia says sounding like she was proud to have been chosen. "But before we talk, how are you making all of those people stand on the roofs?"

"They're somehow using A-positive blood to control the A-positives." Mr. right hand man explains.

"That sounds like blood control!" Sofia exclaims, "I've been doing some reading. By any chance is that big button over there the one that you're claiming will make those people jump?"

"_Yes_" the Sicorax leader confirms.

"The thing is," Sofia informs, "Blood Control is essentially hypnotism! You can't hypnotize people to death! If this button is pressed, everyone will be released!"

And so saying, Sofia pressed the button.

"_We have other ways of conquest._" Mr. Big Shot Sicorax proclaims.

"I challenge you!" Sofia grabs a sword from one of the other Sicorax.

This raises quite the response from the other Sicorax.

"_For the planet?_" the Sicorax asks.

"For the planet!" Sofia confirms.

That's all it takes for the two to start going at each other.

"Sofia!" Rose cries in alarm.

"Don't interfere!" Sofia exclaims, "You might just end up forfeiting the planet."

Sofia and the Sicorax leader fight for about five minutes. Considering Sofia has never fought with a sword before (despite wishing otherwise) she did very well. If you asked one of the viewers, they would tell you that it looked like Sofia knew what her opponent was doing before he did it.

After the aforementioned five minutes elapsed, Sofia found an opening. She seized it and managed to ram her sword though the torso of the Sicorax. She pulled it out and held it above her head in victory.

"I have won this fight!" Sofia addressed the Sicorax, "You shall leave this planet and never attack it again! And when you talk of the Earth to the others out there, tell them that it is DEFENDED!"

The Sicorax gave their answer.

"Good!" Sofia affirms. She tosses the sword aside. "Send us home before you leave!"

A blue light appears around the humans, Sofia and the TARDIS. They find themselves on a London street. According to Mickey, they weren't far from his flat.

"It's Torchwood, Ma'am" Harriet's assistant whispered to her, "They say that they're ready."

"We won't be needing them." Harriet decides. She is in a bit of shock from seeing the girl, no more than 15, kill and walk it off like nothing had happened.

"The Doctor is still unconscious" Rose remembers.

"Tea," Sofia proclaims, "We'll give him some tea. The classic British cure all."

"You're crazy!" Mickey exclaims.

"I thought you already knew that?" Sofia points out.

In the end, they just decided to wait until the Doctor woke up on his own accord. In the mean time, Mickey helped the sisters move all of the stuff of theirs that he had saved for them in his apartment into a storage room in the TARDIS that looked suspiciously like the old girl had just made it for that exact purpose. Especially since the door was labeled in _English_ "Tyler keep sakes, and such stuff."

It took three hours to move the stuff, and a further 10 hours for the Doctor to wake up. The sisters spent the time celebrating Christmas with Mickey. After the Doctor was up and dress in a pinstriped suit, they were off to another adventure.


	2. New Earth

**I don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

"So," Sofia asks as she enters the console room just behind her sister, "Where to today?"

"Give me a few moments, and you'll see!" the Doctor proclaims as he starts his familiar dance around the console.

This leads to the far too familiar bumping and shaking and rough landing. The Doctor leads the way out of the doors.

"Welcome to New Earth!" the Doctor exclaims.

"New Earth?" Sofia questions.

"The year five billion, the sun expands and Earth blows up; big revival moment." The Doctor explains.

"That was our first date." Rose interrupts.

"We had chips!" the Doctor remembers.

Sofia backs a bit away from the two.

"Anyways," the Doctor continues his explanation, "Then they find this place; almost perfect match! Call goes out, humans move in!"

"What's that city called?" Rose asks.

"New New York." The Doctor answers.

"Really?"

"Well technically the 15th New York since the original."

"So that would be, New, New, New, New, New, New, New... New, New, New, New, New, New... New, New York?" Sofia counts.

"Are you short one?" the Doctor teases.

Sofia glares at him.

"What's that smell?" Rose asks, changing the subject.

"Apple grass" the Doctor answers.

"Apple grass!" Rose shouts.

Sofia gets the feeling that something is watching them. She turns around quickly, and would swear that she saw something metallic moving quickly out of her sight range.

"Can we go to New New York?" Rose is asking the Doctor, "So good they named it twice?"

"I was thinking that we could go there first." The Doctor points towards a large building with a green crescent moon on it. "It's a hospital. I got this on the physic paper."

He whips out the paper and shows Rose, "Ward 26, please help."

"Shall we go?" the Doctor inquires.

"Come on, Sophs" Rose calls to her sister who is still distracted and looking for the metal thing.

"Right," Sofia calls, "Coming!"

She has to race a little to catch up to the others.

"I don't like hospitals" the Doctor admits as the trio enters the hospital.

"Considering that you call yourself 'The Doctor'," Sofia states, "That's quite hypocritical of you."

"I can't help it!" he protests, "I just don't like them. Where's the little shop? I love the little shop!"

"Really?" Sofia says, "...I can't believe that I'm surprised that you said that..."

"Here's the lift!" the Doctor points them out.

He and Sofia get into one lift. The Doctor requests Ward 26. The doors close, and the elevator takes off before Rose can get on.

"Watch out for the disinfectant!" the Doctor cries to Rose.

"The what?" Rose calls back.

"The disinfectant!"

"The what?"

"The dis... oh you'll find out." The Doctor gives up.

"What's this about disinfectant?" Sofia asks, right before it kicks in.

A computerized voice announces the disinfectant. The Doctor appears to enjoy the process. Sofia on the other hand, is torn between looking at him in disbelief, and being thoroughly annoyed at the whole thing. Finally the giant fan turned off, and the elevator arrived at Ward 26. A cat nurse starts to show them around. The nun tries to help the duo find who summoned the Doctor. They start to go past a large fat man. He appears to be turning into stone. There is a thin blond older lady standing near him.

"Excuse me!" the lady snaps, "The Duke of Manhattan may not be gazed upon by the public without written permission from the senate of New New York!"

"But that's Petrifold Regression!" the Doctor cries. "He's dying!"

"Alas," the Duke complains, "A lifetime of charity and it ends like this."

"A little privacy, please!" Frau Clovis pleads.

The nun nurse closes the curtain.

"He'll be up and about in no time." The cat says confidently.

"Only as a statue!" the Doctor protests.

"Have faith in the sisterhood." The cat nurse comments, "Do you not see someone you recognize?"

The Doctor spots the Face of Boe.

"I think we've found him." the Doctor points towards the Face of Boe.

Sofia and the Doctor are left with Novice Hame who is looking after the Face of Boe. Sofia asks the retreating nun if she'll ask about for her sister, Rose Tyler. There is another humanoid looking girl hanging around the Face of Boe. Well, I say hanging. Really she was sitting on the ground leaning against the side of Boe's tank. She looks to be about 5'6". She has light brown hair and brown eyes. She looks to be about 17 years old, unless you looked in her eyes. Her eyes looked far older than the Doctor's. She is wearing white sneakers, brown pants (trousers), and essentially a toga shirt. It looks like a toga, but only goes down to her waist. It is light grey and leaves her right shoulder bare. On her right shoulder is a tattoo. The tattoo is golden colored. It is of an hourglass; an empty hourglass.

"Hello," the Doctor greets, "I'm the Doctor, this is Sofia and who are you?"

"Doctor," the girl claims, "The last time I saw you was 1,267 years, two months, and three days ago; Earth time, early 21st century. It was for your funeral."

"What?" the Doctor exclaims.

"Sorry," the girl apologizes.

"You still haven't answered his question!" Sofia snaps.

"For the most part these days, I go by the Timeless Traveler, Timeless for short." She says.

"What are you doing here?" Sofia inquires.

"She arrived with the Face of Boe." Novice Hame answers, "Timeless has refused to leave his side. She claims that he once was humanoid and that they were lovers. Apparently time has been more kind to her then to him."

Timeless shifted slightly so that she could see into the tank a little better.

"I have sworn to myself not to leave his side until the Face of Boe dies of old age." Timeless admits softly.

"Any particular reason why I didn't see you on platform one?" the Doctor asks her.

"I didn't start this till about a year after that." Timeless informs.

"You've been by his side, nonstop for the last 22 years?" the Doctor questions.

"When you've already lived for billions of years, constantly popping in and out of the life of your lover, you can stand 22 plus years of keeping him constant company as he dies."

"Billions?"

"Cassandra cometh," Timeless points towards 'Rose' who is approaching.

"Cassandra?" Sofia mouths.

"Don't let her in your head, probably shouldn't be messing with your time line right now, but if you can avoid that experience..." Timeless 'says'.

Well only Sofia seemed to be aware of the fact that she said anything at all...

"Rose!" the Doctor greets enthusiastically, "You'll never guess who's here! It's the Face of Boe, remember him from Platform One?"

"Love that old Boe face," 'Rose' says weirdly.

"This place is amazing!" the Doctor starts babbling about how amazing this whole place is to Rose.

"You're my lucky charm!" the Duke of Manhattan cries as he points out the Doctor.

"An offer of friendship from the Duke of Manhattan is not legally binding." Frau Clovis assures.

"There's something missing." 'Rose' claims, "I overheard one of those cats say something about intensive care, where is it?"

"Computer terminal that way," the Doctor points out.

'Rose' pulls the Doctor in for a quick snog.

"Still got it" the Doctor squeaks.

Sofia just shakes her head at his idiocy.

The Doctor scans the mainframe. He pauses to ask 'Rose' some computer stuff, and seemingly acts completely normal after she gives him a response involving knowledge that Rose shouldn't know.

That section of the wall disappears and reveals a large, large room with several levels and thousands of green panels.

"Wow" Sofia says quietly. That seems to sum it up nicely.

"What is this place?" 'Rose' inquires.

"'Intensive care'" Sofia responds.

The Doctor opens up one of the green panels. This reveals a very sick person hooked up to the machine.

"That's just horrible, why would they do that?!" Sofia cries.

"What's wrong with him?" 'Rose' demands.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." The Doctor laments.

He closes the panel and opens up another. Another human with the same sickness(es) was behind this one.

"What disease is that?" 'Rose' asks.

"Every disease!" the Doctor says sharply.

"Are we safe?" 'Rose' wonders aloud.

"The air is sterile, just don't touch them."

"How did they get sick?"

"They were born sick."

"Why don't they just die?" 'Rose' asks.

"Plague carriers," Sofia answers with anger in her voice, "They're always the last to go... ...Kind of like Typhoid Mary..."

"What?"

"She was a plague carrier."

Two cat nurse nuns show up.

"Why?!" is all that Sofia is able to articulate in her anger.

"These people are living!" the Doctor cries, "What's the turn over? A thousand one day, a thousand the next, and thousand the day after!?"

"They're only flesh!" one of the cats tries to argue.

"Only flesh!" Sofia is outraged, "These are living breathing humans!"

"Think of all of the lives we've saved!" the nun counters.

"If they're living because of this," the Doctor declares "Then life is worthless!"

"Just to be clear," 'Rose' asks, "None of the humans in the city knows about this?"

"We thought it best not to tell them..." A nurse claims.

"I can understand the bodies, I can understand the murder," the Doctor exclaims, "But what I can't understand is, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO ROSE!?"

"Took you long enough" Sofia mutters.

"We didn't do anything?" the nuns are confused.

"I'm being very calm right now." The Doctor warns, "The only reason why is because the brain is a very delicate thing. This people are sick, and Rose would care!"

"Oh, alright clever clogs," 'Rose' says as she leans over to the Doctor's ear.

"Who are you?" the Doctor demands.

"The last human"

"Cassandra?" the Doctor starts to back away in shock.

"Oh wake up and smell the perfume!" Cassandra pulls a little bottle from Rose's cleavage and sprays it in the Doctor's face.

The Doctor collapses, unconscious.

Sofia reaches for her light saber, before remembering that she left it with the TARDIS. The TARDIS had promised to rewire the light saber so that it wouldn't run out of power, like the way the sonic screwdriver never runs out of power.

"Leave my sister alone!" Sofia does her best to look threatening with her knife... the knife that she would never use on her sister's body...

"I have to deal with you too!" Cassandra complains.

Cassandra goes over to Sophie with perfume bottle.

"You wouldn't harm your sister would you?" Cassandra taunts.

"You are NOT my sister!" Sofia challenges.

"This is still her body, and her mind is still in here."

Sofia reluctantly lowers her knife. Cassandra seizes her chance to spritz the girl. The 15 year old falls unconscious. Cassandra and Chip squeeze both the Doctor and Sofia into the empty chamber. Cassandra then sends the cat nun nurses that are along to fetch matron. Cassandra sets off the alarm.

Sofia and the Doctor awake to discover their conjoined cramped confines. Cassandra walks over to address them.

"Lucky there was an empty one." Cassandra claims, "Over the years, Doctor, I have dreamt of a thousand ways to kill you... And now that's exactly what I've got, a thousand ways. They give the patients a top off every ten minutes. You've got three left."

"De-ja-vu" Sofia comments. "From when they called us Hondas..."

"Don't think that there is time for stories today though." The Doctor admits.

"Little more breathing room then."

Novice Hame returns with the Matron at that time, stopping Cassandra from asking about cars. Cassandra tries to strike a deal with the cat nurse nuns.

"You're not exactly nuns with guns." Cassandra points out.

"Who needs arms?" the cats reveal their claws, "When you have claws?!"

"Oh well," Cassandra sighs, "Chip, plan B."

Chip pulls a lever that opens that block of sick cells. This releases a small crowd of plague carriers as well as the Doctor and Sofia.

"Great plan B" Sofia mutters.

"Don't let them touch you!" the Doctor yells as the run. He grabs Cassandra's wrist. "You're coming with me!"

"Us!" Sofia protests.

Sofia grabs the Doctor's other hand as they run from the infected.

A few seconds later, all of the doors start to open, and all of the infected are released. Chip, Cassandra, Sofia and the Doctor are barely keeping ahead. Unfortunately, Chip falls behind, and gets surrounded by the infected. Sofia and the Doctor choose keeping Cassandra in their sights is that much more important than saving/helping Chip. The Doctor, Sofia, and Cassandra finally arrive at a, temporarily, infected free zone.

"Get out of Rose!" the Doctor demands.

"What will I do?" Cassandra argues, "My old brain matrix expired!"

"Not my problem" the Doctor claims, "You can float as particles in the air for all I care. Now, GET OUT OF HER!"

The Doctor points his sonic screwdriver at Cassandra.

"All right, you asked for it!" Cassandra relents as she forces herself into the Doctor's head.

"Goodness me!" 'The Doctor' cries, "I'm a man. So many parts, so seldom used. I have two hearts! I'm beating out a samba."

Sofia, from her perch about ten feet off the ground on the ladder, stifles a chuckle at this sight.

Some of the infected choose that moment to arrive.

"What do we do now?!" Cassandra panics.

"We have to get up!" Rose starts towards the ladder.

"Out of my way, Blondie!" Cassandra pushes Rose out of her way.

Sofia restarts her climb up, this time with much more energy. Cassandra and Rose follow, fast on her heels. They get a good portion of the way up when Rose feels someone grabbing her ankle. It's one of the cat nuns.

"All of our good work!" the nurse cries to Rose, "And you destroy us!"

One of the infected touches the cat. The cat starts to get sick, lets go and falls, far.

"Move!" Rose shouts at the stunned Cassandra.

It doesn't take long of the three of them to reach the end of the metaphorical line.

"What do I do now?" Cassandra shrieks.

"Use the sonic screwdriver!" Rose orders.

Cassandra reaches inside of the Doctor's coat and pulls the sonic out.

"This thing?" She asks.

"Yes!" Rose replies, somewhat exasperated.

"I don't know how to use it!" Cassandra complains, "He's locked away all of his memories, so rude."

"Then go into me!"

"If you insist!"

Cassandra goes back into Rose's head.

"Get out of her, Cassandra!" the Doctor demands.

"But we need the Doctor!" Cassandra argues.

Sofia above the Doctor. She has decided to remain quiet in the hopes that Cassandra won't get the bright idea of trying to go into her.

"Get out of her!" The Doctor shouts.

Cassandra goes back into the Doctor.

"No matter what the situation is, there is no need to shout." Cassandra notes.

"We need the Doctor!" Rose yells.

"Every time I go into you, he refuses to do anything!"

"Think of something!"

"I'm am so going to regret this!" Cassandra moans as she propels herself into the nearest infected.

"Good lord," Cassandra whines, "I look disgusting."

The Doctor promptly opens the elevator. He, Sofia, and Rose rush inside of it. Before the Doctor can close the door(s), Cassandra had rushed back inside of Rose.

"That was your last warning, Cassandra!" the Doctor warns.

"There so lonely," Cassandra says softly, "They just want to be touched, that's all they want."

The Doctor gives her a soft look, before they all exit the elevator into ward 26 **[1]**. Frau Clovis charges towards them with a chair.

"We're clean!" the Doctor cries.

"Show me your skin!" Frau Clovis demands.

The trio complies.

They shortly discover that Frau Clovis is trying to break the quarantine.

"So I have to fight you too." the Doctor comments.

"I think he likes it better this way." Sofia adds.

"Right, Rose, Sofia, everyone," The Doctor starts to command, "Get me the cures for all of the diseases."

"Are you doing what I think you're doing?" Sofia inquires, with a grin.

"With you?" the Doctor jests as he grabs some wheel thing, "It's impossible to know."

Both the Doctor and Sofia start to string themselves up with this yellow cord. Both of them also start to attach the bags of cures to the cord. They promptly head over to the elevator.

"The lifts aren't working!" Cassandra cries.

"Not moving," the Doctor corrects.

"That's different from not working!" Sofia explains.

The Doctor connects the round thing to the cable, he and Sofia grab on to it in such a way that they are facing each other.

"Coming with?" the Doctor offers.

"What?" Cassandra is aghast.

"We could use another set of hands, 'sides why not live a little." Sofia claims.

"Oh, alright." Cassandra jumps onto the Doctor's back.

The Doctor starts their speedy descent. At the bottom the Doctor gives Cassandra instructions regarding a lever. At the same time, he and Sofia are using Sofia's knife to open up and empty the medicine bags. After completing that, they jump down into the elevator.

"We're over here!" the Doctor calls.

"Don't tell them that!" Cassandra complains.

"Pull that lever!" the Doctor orders.

Cassandra does as told, and the medicine pours down onto the Doctor and Sofia. They start to pass the cure onto the infected. Soon the infected are no longer infected, and are simply new humans.

"Did you kill them?" Cassandra asks.

"We cured them" Sofia corrects.

Not long afterwards, Sofia, the Doctor, and Cassandra are back in Ward 26 and 'talking' with the Face of Boe.

"Until we meet again, Doctor" the Face of Boe transmats away with that good-bye, and Timeless goes with him.

Cassandra tries to get the Doctor to let her stay in Rose when Chip shows up.

"I welcome the mistress." Chip claims as Cassandra starts to enter him.

Cassandra stumbles.

"Are you okay?" Rose asks.

"I'm fine." Cassandra admits, "I'm dying, but that's fine."

"There's one last thing we can do for you." The Doctor claims.

The Doctor, Rose, Sofia, and Cassandra head towards the TARDIS. A few minutes later, Cassandra/Chip is/are dying in Cassandra's arms.

* * *

**[1] Where else?  
**


	3. Tooth and Claw

**I don't own Doctor Who**

**I have a sneaking suspicion that his name is really Sir Roberts...**

* * *

"How do I look?" Rose asks as she enters the console room.

Rose was dressed in a pink shirt, and denim overalls. She had just left the wardrobe. The Doctor had told her to dress for 1979. The TARDIS tried to point her towards clothing more appropriate for the 1800s.

The Doctor looks Rose over.

"1979?" he claims, "You'd be better off in a bin bag."

Sofia enters the console room at this time. She is wearing dark brown trousers with a white long sleeve collared shirt. On top of the shirt, Sofia is wearing a fairly fancy looking jacket that is buttoned up except for the top three buttons. She also has a simple TARDIS blue messenger slung over on shoulder.

"Are you going to a business meeting?" Rose asks.

"TARDIS recommendation" is Sofia's reply.

"For a concert in 1979 in Sheffield?" The Doctor inquires.

"She must have as much confidence in your driving skills as I do." Sofia rebuttals.

"My driving is just fine, thank you very much!" the Doctor claims.

"Twelve months, not twelve hours;" Rose begins to list, "1879 Cardiff vs. 1870 Naples..."

"When was this?" Sofia interrupts.

"A few days becomes a month..." Rose adds.

"I get the idea" The Doctor cuts her off.

The Doctor starts the TARDIS on its way to their next destination. They arrive with one hell of a bump. The trio lands on the floor and laughs.

"1979" the Doctor rambles, "A great year, the Muppet Movie, Margit Thatcher," the Doctor shivers, "Sky Lab falls to Earth, will a little help from me. I nearly lost my thumb. I need my thumb, I like my thumb, I'm very attached to my...thumb..."

The Doctor trails off as he steps outside and sees guns (yet again) pointed at them.

"1879" the Doctor mutters under his breath.

"Who are you? Explain the nakedness of the blond one." A Scotsman in a fancy red jacket demands.

Rose and Sofia had exited the TARDIS behind the Doctor.

"Are we in Scotland?" the Doctor asks (in a Scottish accent).

"How could you not know that?" the man inquires.

"I've been dazed and confused," the Doctor explains, "I've been chasing this wee naked child."

"And I must apologize for my improper dress," Sofia states in a northern accent **[1]**. "It's nearly impossible for me to keep up with my uncle here, as he runs about everywhere. My travels with him were my father's idea. My name is Sofia."

Rose tries to talk in a Scottish accent, a very bad 'Scottish' accent. The Doctor has to tell her more than once to stop.

"You still haven't said who you are!" the man restates to the Doctor.

"I'm Dr. James McCrimmen." The Doctor claims, "My credentials, if I may?"

The Doctor motions to put his hand into his coat in order to get the psychic paper out. The man nods his allowance. The Doctor produces the psychic paper and presents it to the man. The man, apparently, finds nothing wrong with the Doctor's 'credentials'.

"Let them approach" A female's voice calls from the carriage behind the Scottish man with the gun.

"I don't think that's wise, mum." The man responds.

"Let them approach" the voice orders again.

The man lets them approach the carriage. There in the carriage is none other than Queen Victoria. The Doctor whispers an introduction to Sofia and Rose.

The Queen requests to see the Doctor's 'credentials'.

"Why didn't you say so?" the Queen demands, "It says right here that you have been appointed my protector."

"Does it?" the Doctor recovers, "Yes it does, good."

"I must apologize for my nakedness mum" Rose claims.

"I have daughters myself, it does not bother me."

"It's an honor to meet you, mum," Sofia says a bit cheekily, "Never thought I'd even half a chance at meeting someone a third your brilliance when I got stuck with me uncle."

"The Doctor and his companions shall travel with us." Queen Victoria announces.

"May I ask why your majesty is traveling by carriage when there is a perfectly good train?" the Doctor inquires.

"A tree on the line." is the stiff reply.

"An accident?"

"Everything around be tends to be planned."

"An assassination attempt?" the Doctor wonders.

"What seriously?" Rose asks in wonder, "There are people out to kill you?"

"She's had six attempts on her life by now." Sofia informs her sister.

The captain of the guard mentions that Sir Robert lives 10 miles hence. That is where they will stay the night. **[2][3]** The entire entourage starts to make their way. Rose, the Doctor and Sofia are making their way behind the others.

"Bet you five quid that I can make her say 'we are not amused.'" Rose wagers.

"I'd be abusing my privilege as a time traveler if I gambled." The Doctor claims.

"Ten quid" Rose raises the stakes.

"Done," the Doctor agrees, "Sofia, you going to wager too?"

"I would, but I don't think that you have 20 quid to pay up when Rose wins." Sofia taunts.

"Twenty?" the Doctor ponders.

"I'd be betting on Rose," Sofia explains, "And the current price is 10 pounds, 10 to me and 10 to Rose for a total of 20."

The Doctor, very maturely, deals with Sofia's words by sticking his tongue out at her.

A while later, they arrived at Sir Roberts place. The Queen and Sir Robert talked a little bit. Sir Robert said something about the cook and the Queen said something about it being rustic. Sofia wasn't paying all that much attention.

"...The Torchwood estate" Queen Victoria mentions. This catches Sofia's attention.

"Torchwood?" Sofia mutters to herself, "Have I heard that before? No, not yet"

The Doctor overhears this and shoots Sofia a strange look, but before he can say anything, a box is being passed on. Someone says something about guarding it with their lives?

"What is that?" the Doctor inquires in reference to the box.

"Property of the crown," the captain of the guard answers gruffly, "Discourage any further thought."

The Doctor doesn't pursue it, because that answer was _so_ enlightening.

Queen Victoria, the captain of the guard, Rose, the Doctor and Sofia are lead to a room with a telescope in it.

"This is the famous Endeavor?" the Queen inquires of Sir Robert in reference to the telescope.

Sir Robert affirms that it is indeed the Endeavor and goes on to explain that his late father spent more time building this than on the family.

"Wish I had met him," the Doctor comments, "I would have liked him."

The Doctor goes on to ask permission to study the Endeavor. Sofia joins him in examining it. The Doctor starts listing what's wrong about it before turning to Rose.

"Am I being rude again?" he asks his companion.

"Yup" she says cheerfully.

"But it's pretty, very pretty." The Doctor claims.

"Might not be a telescope" Sofia quietly muses.

"Still" Queen Victoria mentions, "The imagination of it must be applauded."

"Stargazing," Rose attempts, "That's a bit fanciful isn't it? You could very easily be not amused..."

"And suddenly I'm glad I didn't join the bet." Sofia whispers to the Doctor.

"It surveys God's mighty creation," the Queen counters, "What could be finer?"

Sofia goes back to studying the 'telescope' and almost misses the fact that apparently the Doctor loves Sir Robert's late father even more because he was a man of magic and science. She starts to tune back in when a story of a wolf is mentioned.

"It is getting late" the butler interrupts before Sir Robert can begin, "Her Majesty must be getting tired."

They disembark to prepare for dinner.

"And find some clothing for the Rose child; I grow tired of her nakedness," the Queen orders.

"It's not amusing, is it?" Rose tries in vain.

A short while later the Doctor, Sofia, the captain of the guard, Sir Robert and Queen Victoria are sitting around the table in wait for dinner, and in wait for Rose.

"Your companion offers her apologies," the butler informs, "but her clothing has held her up."

"Just save her a wee bit of ham." The Doctor claims.

"The feral child could probably eat it raw." The Queen jokes.

The captain laughs at this. So does Sofia.

"Since we're all waiting," The Doctor claims, "Sir Robert, you promised us a tale of nightmares."

"Nonsense," the captain insists.

"I suppose that's the allure of a ghost story." The Queen remarks, "Not the chills, that's just for children, but the promise of being contacted from the other side. It's the creator's greatest mystery that we are allowed no such consolation."

"Your late husband," the Doctor prods, quietly, "You must miss him."

"Oh," Queen Victoria reflects, "Completely. But now Sir Robert, a tale of wolves. There is a full moon tonight and a wind is whistling through the trees."

"Sometimes," Sir Robert begins, "Livestock gets eaten and torn to bits."

"The work of thieves blamed on wolves," the captain contradicts.

"But there is more," Sir Robert continues, "Once in every generation a boy goes missing, stolen from his homestead. It is also said that this is not a mere wolf, this is man who becomes a wolf."

"A werewolf?" the Doctor questions.

"Yes" Sir Robert goes on, "My father thought it was more than just stories. He claimed to have met the beast and learned its purpose. I wish I had listened to him more. The nearby Glen of Saint Catherin was opposed to my father's work."

"Perhaps they thought it un-Godly?" Queen Victoria suggested.

"That's what I thought," Sir Robert hypotheses, "But what if they had turned from God and now worshiped the wolf?"

"And what if they were among us right now?" the Doctor says as he catches on.

They all turn to the butler/monk chanting by the window.

"They had my wife." Sir Robert pleads. "I tried to suggest that something was wrong. Did you not think that there was something off about my staff?"

"Male, bald, athletic," The Doctor comments, "I just thought that your wife was away and you were enjoying yourself."

"And maybe I shouldn't be trying to get you and Rose together." Sofia mutters just loud enough for only the Doctor to hear.

A scream echoes through the house emanating from the basement.

"Where's Rose?" the Doctor's voice looses its Scottish accent in a double heartbeat.

He and Sofia chase after the source of the scream. They arrive in the basement and see the werewolf in its fully glory.

"Where have you been?!" Rose demands.

"You are beautiful" the Doctor murmurs at the same time.

Meanwhile, Sofia is herding everyone else out and away from the werewolf. It takes a few moments for the Doctor to get over his awe and comprehend the danger of the situation. After getting a short head start on the creature and into the hall, the men of the house, led by the Steward, prepare guns to barrage the wolf. The wolf comes out from behind the corner. The Steward orders everyone to fire. A short while later the smoke clears and the werewolf is not seen.

"I want his pelt on my wall." The Steward claims as he goes to look for it.

"It's not safe!" the Doctor warns him.

"No creature on God's earth could have survived such an assault." The Steward declares.

"You're assuming that creature is God's design." Sofia says, to no avail.

The Steward goes around the corner before declaring that it must have crawled away to die. He is promptly picked up by the wolf and killed.

"Run-na!" the Doctor exclaims.

Sofia, Rose, Sir Robert and the Doctor run into Queen Victoria by the stairs.

"Where is the monk?" Sofia inquires.

"The captain disposed of him," Queen Victoria lies.

"I'm afraid we'll have to leg it out of a window." The Doctor claims.

"I shall go first," Sir Robert volunteers as tribute, "As to better assist her Majesties' egress."

"A noble sediment, my Sir Robert." Queen Victoria honors him.

"Could we get going?" the Doctor says impatiently.

Sir Robert goes to exit via window only to get shot at by the monks.

"Looks like the monky-monks want us to stay inside." The Doctor comments

"Thank you captain obvious" Sofia lets her northern accent disappear.

The Doctor rolls his eyes in response. They hear the wolf behind them.

"The stairs!" Sofia exclaims.

Sofia starts to run up the stairs. It takes a moment, but the others soon follow. They run up and into the captain.

"I went to secure it," the captain addresses the Queen, "but it was missing."

"I have it in my possession," she explains.

"Good," he responds, "Then keep yourself safe, mum."

They can hear the wolf getting closer. The captain pulls out a revolver.

"Doctor," the captain says, "You stand as her Majesties' protector. And you, Sir Robert, are a traitor to the crown."

"Bullets can't stop it!" the Doctor pleads.

"No," the captain concedes, "But they will buy you time. Now go!"

Sir Robert, the Queen, the Doctor and Sofia all run into the library. Rose stops just outside of it. She watches, in horror, as the captain is devoured by the beast. The Doctor pulls her inside of the room; immediately after doing this, he and Sir Robert rush to barricade the door.

The werewolf stops just outside of the door. Both the wolf and the Doctor place their ears on opposite sides of the door listening for each other. After a few moments, the wolf moves away. The Doctor backs away from his side of the door as well.

"Is this the only door?" the Doctor asks.

"Yes," Sir Robert admits, "NO!"

They rush to blockade the other door as well. Sofia is staring at the doors in puzzlement.

"Why are wreaths of mistletoe carved into the doors?" Sofia wonders aloud.

"Mistletoe!" the Doctor exclaims, "That's why the wolf can't get in! But a carving wouldn't be enough."

He licks a door.

"How clever was you're old dad?" the Doctor indicates Sir Robert, "He worked mistletoe oil into the wood like a varnish."

"I don't care how much mistletoe you hang over our heads," Rose whispers to her sister, "I am not kissing him until after he has washed his mouth out."

"Fair enough" Sofia giggles.

"The wolf is allergic to mistletoe?" Sir Robert is confused.

"Or it thinks it is." The Doctor admits. "The monks need away to keep it under control."

"What does it want?" Queen Victoria inquires.

"You" Rose admits.

"Imagine it," the Doctor explains, "The Empire of the Wolf, the Victorian age accelerated, spaceships powered by coal and steam, and leaving history devastated in its wake."

"Tell you what though," Rose says towards the Doctor and Sofia."

"What?" the Doctor asks.

"Werewolf!" Rose exclaims.

"Brilliant" Sofia agrees.

"I won't have it!" Queen Victoria declares, "Werewolves, monsters, and you who can change your voices so easily, what happened to your accents? I won't have it, this is not my world!"

Sofia reaches inside of her jacket, apparently intending on getting something from an inner pocket. Only she must have changed her mind, because Sofia removes her hand, empty.

"If I don't make it out of here," Queen Victoria breaks the silence as she takes something out of her bag, "I want you protect something far more ancient and valuable than myself."

"This is hardly a time to be worrying about your valuables." The Doctor dismisses.

"Thank you for your opinion, Doctor." Queen Victoria snaps.

The Queen pulls a large diamond from her purse. Rose gasps at the sight.

"Is that the Kor-i-nor?" Rose is astonished.

"On its annual pilgrimage to the stone cutters." The Queen admits.

"But it's perfect." Rose argues.

"My late husband never thought so." The Queen reveals.

"Now, that's a fact," the Doctor claims, "It used to be forty percent bigger."

"How much is it worth?" Rose wonders.

"They say," the Doctor says, "The wages of the entire planet for a week."

"Good thing mum's not here." Sofia proclaims quietly, "She'd fight the werewolf with her bare hands for this."

"And she'd win too." Rose smiles softly at the thought.

The Doctor files this moment away as the first time he had ever heard Rose mention her mother. He also hands the diamond back to the Queen.

"How do we fight the wolf?" Sir Robert brings them back the problem at hand. "We haven't got any weapons."

"Your dad got all the brains, didn't he?" the Doctor comments.

"Being rude again." Rose mentions.

"Good," the Doctor claims, "I meant that one. You want weapons? We're in a library. We're surrounded by books, the best weapons around." He tosses a book to Sir Robert, "Arm yourself."

The next few minutes are spent poring over various books. After a while, Sir Robert finds a thing about a shooting start falling to Earth about 300 years ago. The Doctor explains that only a single cell might have survived and taken 300 years to mutate the point that it's at.

"That wolf there?" Sofia inquires and points up.

The wolf, of course, is on top of the sky light and the glass is starting to break. Rose, Sofia, Sir Robert, the Doctor, and Queen Victoria all start to run. It's not much use because the wolf is about to corner them. Sir Robert's wife, and the other women of the house hold arrive in the nick of time. They throw a pot of water on the wolf. The werewolf temporarily retreats.

"Mistletoe" Sir Robert's wife cries.

Sir Robert and his wife share a kiss before he sends her back to relative safety. The Doctor leads them (the wife and the servants not included) to the 'telescope' room.

"I need time!" the Doctor cries as they arrive, "Is there some rope to bind the doors?"

"I'll buy you time!" Sir Robert insists, "At least my wife will be able to remember me with honor."

The Doctor sighs and realizes that Sir Robert is a lost cause.

"Rose, Sophie!" the Doctor orders, "Help me with this thing."

"I thought you said it doesn't work!" Rose is puzzled.

"Not as a telescope!" the Doctor corrects.

"Because it's not a telescope" Sofia explains, "It's a magnification device. It'll magnify the moon's light to the point where it'll destroy the wolf."

"The wolf is made from moonlight!" Rose argues.

"You're 70 percent water, but you can still drown!" the Doctor counters.

This entire argument is taking place as the trio is angling the Endeavor just so with the moon light. Queen Victoria is holding a cross up towards the door. It doesn't do anything considering the wolf barges in.

"The diamond!" the Doctor demands from the Queen.

"What for?" the Queen inquires.

"Its intended purpose!" the Doctor states.

The Queen hands over the diamond and the Doctor slides it into place. The wolf gets trapped by a powerful beam of moonlight. An outline of a wolf appears with a kid in the middle of it.

"Let me go, make it stronger," the kid pleads.

The Doctor complies. A howl is heard as the kid and the wolf dissipate. Queen Victoria looks at a 'cut' on her wrist. She refuses to let the Doctor check it out.

The next morning all three of them are kneeling before the Queen. The Queen's wrist is wrapped in a bandage, and she is holding a sword in that hand. Rose is in the middle with the Doctor on her left and Sofia on her right. The night before they had been asked what title they wished to be given.

Queen Victoria starts with the Doctor.

"I dub thee, Sir Doctor of TARDIS."

She moves on to Rose.

"I dub thee, Dame Rose Tyler of the Powel Estate."

And finally, it's Sofia's turn.

"I dub thee, Dame Sofia Tyler of Eternity." **[4]**

"Arise," Queen Victoria orders, "I have reworded you. Now note this, I am not amused, not remotely."

Rose and the Doctor groan/gloat at each other.

"And as such" Queen Victoria continues, "I banish you. You dance with devils and think it fun. I hope you think on how you managed to stray so far from all that is holy and good!"

A random farmer gives the time traveling trio a ride back to the TARDIS. As they enter the TARDIS, the Doctor convinces Rose that the royal family is werewolves.

After a couple of minutes in the vortex, Rose brings something else up.

"Where is my ten quid?" Rose teases the Doctor.

"Well... ummm..." the Doctor stutters.

"Actually, where is his ten quid?" Sofia interrupts.

"What?" Rose and the Doctor exclaim in shock.

"The bet was that Rose could make her say '_We_ are not amused', and she said '_I_ am not amused.' Furthermore, it was not Rose's efforts that caused Queen Victoria's utterance, but the werewolf, and the way _we_ not _Rose_ reacted to it. Therefore, Rose did not win the bet and the Doctor did."

* * *

**[1] For my American friends, think Ninth Doctor/Ecelston's accent  
**

**[2] That seems like a long time to go ten miles**

**[3] Apparently the average person walks at about 3 mph so ten miles would take about 3 1/3 hours...**

**[4] This is not just Sofia being pompus**

**Any more theories as to what species Sofia really is or as to who her second biological parent is?**

**Any ideas as to who Timeless from the last episode is, or how she might fit in?**


	4. Normal Non-Adventure Day

**I don't own Doctor Who**

**This was originally intended to be a short interlude, but saylavie... lavie**

* * *

It was a start of a _normal_ day aboard the TARDIS. The Doctor was trying to "fix" the TARDIS. The old girl was shocking his fingers and insisting that she really didn't need any repairs, which to be fair, she didn't. It was 7:00 am 'Tyler Time' as the Doctor dubbed it.

'Tyler Time' is technically a false time as it only existed on the TARDIS. Tyler Time is/was set up so that the Tylers (particularly Rose Tyler) would be able to keep track of time as they would on Earth and made it possible for Rose to declare that any attempt to wake her before 8:00 am would be met with a slap.

As it was previously mentioned, it is 7:00 in the morning. This means Sofia is waking up. She starts to go about her morning ritual (for lack of better word), from brushing her teeth to brushing her hair to getting dressed, and not forgetting the obligatory 55 minutes for either Lego, K'nex pieces, puzzles, reading, artwork or tinkering. Today she spent the 55 minutes putting the finishing touches on the sonic screwdriver that she had been building. Yes, it does do wood.

At 8:10 am, Sofia (as per-usual) enters the kitchen and begins to make breakfast. Between already having knowledge of Rose's cooking skills (of lack thereof) and the Doctor's habit for destroying toasters (and not being able to rebuild them without them catching on fire), Sofia officially ordered that all TARDIS/home cooked meals were to be cooked by her. This morning, Sofia is making chocolate chip pancakes with bacon and hash browns. There will be a choice of 2% milk, coffee, or water to drink.

Both Rose and the Doctor know to be in the kitchen by 8:30 if they hope to have some of what Sofia is making. If they don't show up, Sofia will probably have eaten it all by 8:50. Also, Sofia won't make any more after that, so Rose and the Doctor will have to be stuck eating whatever they can make themselves. Often those two don't risk making anything more than cold cereal, if they want it to be edible that is. For some reason, despite being able to cook reasonably well, the Doctor has a tendency to make toast with a toaster that he has "rebuilt" "better than ever". As a consequence, they are often restocking on fire extinguishers because the old ones keep getting used and therefore emptied and useless.

At 8:30 am Tyler Time, on the dot, both the Doctor and Rose are in the kitchen. The Doctor is nursing his burnt fingers, and Rose is still brushing her hair. So in other words, this is a normal sight at the breakfast table.

Rose and the Doctor take their seats at the table and Sofia brings the food over. Less than two seconds later, it's a free for all as they all try and grab the most food. Less than a minute later the food is piled up on everybody's plates. Rose is still brushing her hair.

"Your hairbrush must be starving since you bring it to breakfast every day." Sofia taunts her sister.

"Must you make that joke, every day?" Rose moans.

"Topic change then?" Sofia offers.

"Yes!" Rose pleads.

"Okay," Sofia turns to the Time Lord, "So, Doctor, where are you going to fail to take us to today?"

This earns her, her second glare of the day.

"I **_am_** going to take you the town Isoe on the planet Clarnot. The natives are called Afromountainos, but will accept being called Afros. They are relatively humanoid in nature. They are grey, on average shorter than your average human, have skinnier arms and legs, are generally weak, physically speaking than humans, and have larger craniums. Aside from that, their physiology is similar to that of humans, also they have no hair, but you wouldn't look at one and think bald."

"Sounds like a stereotypical 'grey' to me." Sofia comments.

"'grey'?" Rose wonders.

"Before the typical alien was a little green man from Mars, it was a 'grey'. Essentially what it was thought humanity was going to be like in the future. The skinny limbs were because machines did all the work and the larger sculls were because it was assumed that they would be smarter, and therefore have larger brains. To be fair, I think the Doctor simultaneously proves that you can have a big head, or low IQ and the cranium would be the same size as a normal humans'..."

"Oy!" the Doctor snaps. "My IQ is very high, thank you very much."

"They say that seeing is believing, well..." Sofia admits, "I haven't seen it."

"I am so close to tossing you out of the TARDIS!" the Doctor threatens.

"Didn't you try that already?" Rose points out with a cheeky grin, "And she is still here."

The TARDIS even hums in amusement.

"All three of you are ganging up on me!" the Doctor whines as he storms out of the kitchen.

The Doctor slams the door behind him. The TARDIS mockingly chastises him. Meanwhile, Sofia glances at the Doctor's plate. She grins. The Doctor left his plate untouched, more for her.

At about 9 O'clock, (fine Sophie) 8:57:35 am (the 35 is the seconds), Rose and Sofia join the Doctor in the console room.

"What's so great about Clarnot, anyways?" Rose asks as she enters the room.

"Well," the Doctor admits, "For one, the town of Isoe has one of the largest markets in the galaxy, I ought to be able to find some parts for the TARDIS there. I thought that meanwhile, Rose, you would be able to do some clothing shopping, or whatever it is you like shopping for. And I thought that Sofia might find a clown section considering that clowning around is the only thing she's not completely terrible at."

"Oy!" it was Sofia's turn to be flustered without a suitable comeback.

The Doctor grins at her as he begins the dematerialization sequence. Can you even call it the "dematerialization sequence" if you're starting in the Time Vortex? Anyway, after the usual bumpy ride later the TARDIS lands. Is 'lands' the right word to describe what the TARDIS does? How about this? **[1]** Anyway, after the usual bumpy ride later the TARDIS materializes.

Sofia checks the monitor to make sure that they are in the right place. If she's being perfectly honest, Sofia is hoping that there really is a clown section at the market. Think about it, squirting flowers! The Doctor joins Sofia at the monitor, hoping for a chance to rub in the fact that he can fly the TARDIS. The information on the monitor makes him smile.

"If you were wondering," the Doctor taunts, "We even landed at the exact second I was aiming for."

Sofia groans in defeat.

"Oh!" the Doctor reaches into one of his pockets. "Since we'll be shopping for separate things, probably in different sections, I made sure that I had three credit sticks, one for each of us."

After a bit of digging around, the Doctor finally manages to pull three credit sticks from is bigger on the inside pockets. He offers one to each of the sisters. That is all the encouragement Rose needs. She takes a stick and rushes out of the door. Sofia takes hers a bit more sullenly. _She's_ still a bit sore about not being able to taunt the Doctor over a poor landing. Sofia hears the TARDIS's amusement at these thoughts in her head. Sofia mentally sticks her tongue out at the TARDIS in her head.

Sofia walks out of the TARDIS with the Doctor, and they promptly go off in different directions; the Doctor towards where he 'knows' where the mechanical stuff is being sold, and Sofia in a random direction hoping for fun stuff to buy.

The planet has a light green sky. The grassy field that the large market is set up on is dark purple. The clothing that the natives wear is not too dissimilar from early 21st century human first world countries stile. The market stalls right outside of the TARDIS appear to be food stalls. Some of them are selling this vaguely pie like food called Tong.

About an hour and 5...7 wrong turns later, the Doctor is haggling with a 'crook' of a vendor over the price of some part. Rose is enjoying herself by the clothing 'department'. And there is, in fact a clown selection. Sofia is testing different types of squirting flowers and rubber noses.

One thing the Doctor failed to mention about the Afromountainos is that they are a mildly telepathic species. He didn't mention it, because humans, even those that are low level telepaths, operate on the wrong mental frequency to be able to pick it up. It didn't bother him because of all of his mental shields that he had been taught how to make on Gallifray. An untrained telepath, especially one that didn't know they were telepathic, on the on the other hand might be fine for an hour or two, but eventually the brain's natural instinct to protect itself from these waves would be overcome by the brain's natural curiosity and the telepathic field would come crashing down and around the individual and would cause a terrible headache if not even rendering this untrained telepath unconscious. The amount of time it takes for this to happen and how severe reaction the depends on how strong a telepath the poor sap is.

About another half hour in, and Sofia has since moved on from clowns to strictly pranks. This section sold stuff such as itching powder, hand buzzers, pen buzzers and much more. In the midst of browsing through a fine collection disappearing and reappearing inks, **[2]** Sofia feels a sharp pain in her head. She shrinks to the ground clasping her head in pain. It feels like millions of people are suddenly shouting in her head. (The current population of Clernot was/is 58 million.) Sofia manages to stagger back to her feet.

"Are you alright miss?" the stall owner of the prank ink stand asks.

"Headache" Sofia groans, "Think it would be best for me to get some rest right now."

Sofia staggers off towards the TARDIS, after what feels like an insane amount of time (4 minutes and 7.5 seconds), she finally arrives. Sofia stumbles a little bit with her key before finally managing to open the door. She practically tumbles inside of the TARDIS. Within seconds of entering the TARDIS, Sofia's headache dissipates. The TARDIS is soothing her, and setting up temporary telepathic walls inside Sofia's head.

Some fifteen minutes or so after Sofia's collapse, Rose is currently browsing through a smallish perfume section. Rose begins to feel a slight ache in her head. As it is only a small head ache, Rose thinks nothing of it.

* * *

**[1] I'm really turning myself into a full blown charter, despite being the narrator... Aren't I?  
**

**[2] Think "Who Framed Roger Rabbit?"**


	5. Too Easy

**I don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

About a half hour later *Fine, Sofia, 29 minutes 3.24 seconds* Sophie emerges from the TARDIS and heads back to the pranks section. On her way, Sofia passes Rose, who is clutching her head. Rose Evidently has a severe head-ache. Something occurs to Sofia and she shouts out to her sister.

"Why shouldn't I have aspirin?!" Rose cries back to her sister.

Rose cries to her sister in vain, as Sofia is already out of ear shot.

Rose heads towards the TARDIS's med-bay. Upon arriving, Rose sees that the TARDIS has already set out an assortment of pain relievers for her to choose from, but aspirin is not among them. Rose decides that Sofia told her not to have aspirin because she knew that it wasn't an option.

A short while later, maybe about twenty minutes later, Rose is back at her shopping. She shops for about another hour, when her phone rings. Rose checks the caller ID, it's the Doctor, and she picks up.

"_Meet me and Sofia by the TARDIS, ASAP_." The Doctor says.

"Why?" Rose inquires.

"_There is something I want to show you guys._" The Doctor claims.

"So it's not an emergency?" Rose asks.

"_Well...We don't have to save anyone, but the fact that you haven't experienced this thing is an emergency._" The Doctor whines.

"All right, Doctor," Rose agrees, "I'll see you shortly."

The Doctor hangs up, only to call Sofia and have a similar conversation with her.

A few minutes later, the three of them meet up by the TARDIS. Rose is laden down with many, many bags. The Doctor has one bag; we must assume that is it bigger on the inside, because he bought many things. We know that Sofia bought many things as well, but we see almost no signs of any purchases. In fact the only thing that you can see that she bought is a red rubber clown nose that Sofia is wearing on her nose. Where else would she wear it?

"They actually had a clown department?" the Doctor asks in shock.

Sofia grins and squeezes her nose in answer. It lets out a loud annoying honk.

"You're going to be doing a lot of that, aren't you?" Rose groans.

Sofia squeezes her nose again in answer.

"You just had to tell her that there was a clown department, didn't you!" Rose snaps at the Doctor.

The Doctor is saved from responding by Sofia's question.

"What did you want us to try so badly?" Sofia questions.

"One of the main reasons why I brought us here is for this pie like thing that the locals make. They are called makas, singular maka. Makas are one of the delicious things ever concocted. As it happens, I landed the TARDIS very near makas stalls." The Doctor explains.

"You tore me away from squirting flowers for pie thingies?" Sofia states in disbelief.

"Apparently?" the Doctor nervously runs his hand through his hair.

"They better be damn good pie thingies then!" Sofia declares.

"They shall not disappoint... Ma'am!" the Doctor replies.

Sofia rolls her eyes, but says nothing.

"If you two are done bickering," Rose suggests, "Why don't we try that makus thing-a-ma-whastit."

"Makas" the Doctor instantly corrects.

"Well," Rose says exasperated, "are we going to eat some or not."

"Right, of course!" the Doctor exclaims as he leads the two sisters towards the makas stalls.

The Doctor scans the various makas stalls, with his eyes, before deciding on which one he wants to purchase from. Upon making his decision, the Doctor leads the Tylers towards the stall and orders a maka for each of them.

The Doctor waits anxiously as he watches Sofia try the maka.

"Fine!" Sofia concedes, "These are pretty good, but not the best food ever."

"Well, what is better?" the Doctor exclaims.

"Chocolate" Sofia answers. "Chocolate is always better, unless it's cheap or white chocolate. Although, to be fair, white chocolate isn't chocolate at all."

"Aside from chocolate then," the Doctor mutters, "How is it?"

"Rather good, but," Rose answers this time, "I'll take chips any day."

"Did you two decide to band against me?" the Doctor moans.

"We didn't have to," Sofia admits.

"It's easy enough just to tease you separately." Rose continues.

The Doctor pouts, "I try to get a day with no running for our lives, and this is the thanks I get?!"

"Wait," the Doctor realizes, "You two were messing with me!"

"He makes it too easy." Sofia 'whispers' to Rose.

"Yes, yes he does." Rose 'whispers' back.


	6. prelude: School Reunion

**I don't own Doctor Who**

**As with my other Doctor Who story, I have decided to split the episodes into bits, you get faster(ish) updates, I get to be even lazier (Win Win) :)**

* * *

A couple of weeks after eating some makas, time traveling trio are lounging about in the library. In the midst of the comfortable silence Rose gets a call on her cell phone. She glances at the caller ID, quietly groans, and answers.

"It's Mickey" Rose explains as she answers.

"Hello, Mickey" Rose tries to keep the exasperation out of her voice.

_"__Hey, Rosie!"_ Mickey responds more enthusiastically.

"How are you?"

_"__Fine, and you?"_

"Swell"

_"__And how is Sofia doing?"_

"She's Sofia" Rose responds.

"Tell him that I'm fine!" Sofia calls.

"Sophie claims that she is doing fine." Rose admits.

_"__I've got something that I think the two of you and the Doctor might want to check out."_ Mickey cuts to the chase.

"I'm putting you on speaker phone." Rose warns Mickey.

"He says that he has something that might interest us." Rose informs the Doctor and Sofia.

_"__A few months ago there was bunch of UFO sighting in London nearish some school."_ Mickey states, _"Shortly after that, the school got a new headmaster and lot of the staff was replaced. Ever since then, the school has been getting record results. Also, several of the children have been absent, supposedly sick."_

"That does sound interesting." The Doctor admits, "Tell me your date and the location of the school and we'll be there shortly."

A few hours (of TARDIS/Tyler time) later, a physics teacher at the school had a winning lottery ticket, the Doctor got the job as her replacement as John Smith, Rose (against her will) had a job working in the cafeteria, and Sofia (not without several death threats aimed in the Doctor's direction, among other more serious forms of protestation) had a few uniforms and was enrolled in the damn** [1] **school.

The trio, at Sofia's instance, went to see Mickey before getting ready for their first day at the school.

"Why do we have to see Rickey?" the Doctor whined.

"Mickey" Sofia instantly corrected, "And I've got two reasons, one; it's only polite to see him after he told us about this, and two; I want to see him, and if you don't let me, prepare for a barrage of spitballs during your entire time teaching."

"Spitballs?" the Doctor inquires.

"Little balls of spit and paper fired from makeshift blowguns, usually straws." Rose informs him.

"Why would I suffer a barrage of those things?" the Doctor wonders.

"Because I'll get the other students to do it with me, that's why." Sofia explains slowly, as if she's explaining something to an idiot, she probably is...

* * *

**[1] Sofia's words, not mine ;)  
**


	7. School Reunion: I

**I don't own Doctor Who, Just Sofia... Don't tell I her said/typed that...**

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER:**

"Physics, phy-sics" Professor 'John Smith', says as he starts his first class. "I hope you're getting this all down."

Equally new, transfer student Sofia Tyler rolls her eyes and preps her weapon (read: straw and spit ball). She looks at the slightly chubby kid next to her. Kenny, she remembers is his name. He was the one who had been tasked with showing her around earlier. Despite being a uniform wearing prep school student, Kenny was rather fun, cool almost. 'Mum probably forces him to attend.' Sofia muses before forcing herself to tune back into the Doctor's 'lesson'.

"How would you travel faster than the speed of light?" the Doctor tests a student male student with dirty blond hair bangs and glasses named Milo. Milo had been answering increasingly difficult question in quick succession. The Doctor wanted to see just how much this kid knew about what he should be able to.

Milo answers the question correctly and the entire class seems stunned, well most of it. Sofia crosses her arms and mutters "I knew that," faux crossly. In reality she is just as stunned as everyone else in the room.

**LUNCH TIME:**

It's hard to say who's more unhappy with this undercover situation, Rose as a dinner lady, or Sofia as a student in a bloody uniform. She really misses her funny t-shirts**[1]**. The Doctor, on the other hand, seems to be having the time of his life, especially when it comes to being able to tease Rose a bit.

Sofia is sitting with Kenny and a few other kids. One of the maths teachers, a large bald black man, comes by their table.

"Not eating the chips, Kenny?" he asks upon noticing Kenny's untouched fried potatoes.

"I'm not allowed." Kenny explains, a little morosely.

The teacher turns his attention to the girl sitting at Sofia's right.

"Milo's failed me," the teacher states, "It's time to move you up... Extra class, now!"

He takes the girl away to her new class. Sofia stabs one of her chips and tries one for the first time; they taste good, but odd. She lets out a "hmm" at the taste.

"How are they?" a curious Kenny inquires.

"Different," Sofia states, "A good different, I think."

"Different how?"

"I don't know, I think it's the oil they've been fried in." Sofia responds.

"What," Kenny says a bit jokingly, "are you some kind of expert?"

"No," Sofia claims, "But for some reason I want to say that they taste almost alien..." Sofia's brows furrow in puzzlement.

Shortly thereafter, in the teachers' lounge, 'John Smith' is talking to one of the history teachers.

"...The one you replaced, it was just odd." The history teacher proclaims.

"How so?" 'John Smith' asks, despite knowing the answer.

"Well she won the lottery."

"How was that weird?"

"She claims that she never played, the ticket was slipped under her door at midnight!" the history teacher explains.

"Huh," 'John Smith' replies "That is weird."

The headmaster enters the teachers' lounge at that moment, cutting off any further conversation between the two teachers. The headmaster is an older white man in a crisp suit. He seems rather happy and is accompanied by a woman whom seems very familiar to the Doctor.

"This is Sara Jane Smith." The Headmaster introduces, "She's a journalist doing a profile piece on me. I thought Miss Smith might get a view from the trenches, so to speak."

Miss Smith ends up by 'John Smith'.

"Have you worked here long?" Miss Smith asks the Physics teacher.

"It's my second day." He informs her.

"Oh, so you're new!" Sara Jane is slightly surprised, "What do you think of all of the sicknesses and the new staff suddenly coming in?"

"You don't sound like someone doing a profile piece."

"Well maybe I'm doing a bit of investigating while I'm here."

"Good for you." 'John Smith' sees Miss Smith off with a smile.

"Good for you, Sara Jane Smith." The Doctor repeats quietly.

Meanwhile, in the school's cafeteria/kitchen, Rose observes the other dinner ladies**[2]** carefully transporting a large barrel into another room. As she watches, some of it spills onto one of the dinner ladies and she starts to scream in pain. Rose takes out her cell phone to call for help.

"What are you doing?" one of the others demands.

"Calling an ambulance!" Rose responds.

"Don't bother" a shriek and smoke comes from the door behind the dinner lady, "She does that."

Rose ducks behind some shelves and calls Mickey. Mickey tells her that there are records of UFO activity right before the school got a whole bunch of new staff and started to get record results and several kids sick with. He also mentions that he keeps getting blocked out, something called "Torchwood" is doing the blocking.

That evening, long after the school closed for the day, Mickey, Rose, the Doctor and Sofia, now in a pair of jeans and a t-shirt that reads "If you think you're too small to make a difference, spend a night with a mosquito. –African proverb" and her signature obsidian knife at her waist, reconvene outside the school's front doors. They enter the school.

"It's so weird being in a school at night." Rose comments, "When I was little I used to think that the teachers slept in the school.

"Alright team!" the Doctor begins, "Oh1 I hate people who say team. Comrades? Gang? ...Anyways, Rose you check out the kitchens, try to get a sample of that oil, Mickey, you check out the Maths department, Sofia, you look into the nurses' office, and I want to take a closer look at the Mr. Finch's office."

The Doctor and Sofia immediately take off for their destinations.

"I'm like a spy!" Mickey states as he tries to 'sneak off in a cool fashion'.

Rose has less than a minute to wait before Mickey returns.

"Where's the Maths' department?" he sheepishly asks.

Rose instructs him in practically the opposite direction he had originally taken off in.

* * *

**[1] Is the "t" in t-shirt short for anything? I mean it just seems like it should be... Does anybody know? **

**[2] As an American, I keep wanting to call them _Lunch_ ladies...**

**Any new theories as to what and or who Sofia really is and or who her second biological parent is?**


	8. School Reunion: II

**Still don't own it.**

**Does anybody have any new theories about Sofia Tyler, at the bottom, I'll post the ones from the original.**

The three time travelers, plus Mickey, aren't the only ones wandering around, investigating the school at night. Sara Jane was there too. Sara Jane was heading towards the headmaster's office when she heard a faint screeching noise. Following her instincts, she decides to investigate. She changes her direction and finds herself in front of a janitorial type room. Not quite a closet. She hears the screeching noise again. Sara Jane has to suppress a slight chill caused by the noise, and undoubtedly the rather creepy air a darkened school at night has, for whatever reason, particularly this one.

Sara Jane steels her nerves and opens the door. She is utterly shocked by what she finds inside. She never thought that she would see the TARDIS again. Sara Jane whirls around to see 'John Smith' from earlier standing behind her. This time he is dressed in a pinstriped suit and large cape/jacket. She puts a hand over her mouth in her surprise.

"Oh my God!" Sara Jane exclaims, "It's you."

"Hello Sara Jane." The Doctor responds.

"What are you doing here?" Sara Jane asks.

"UFO sightings, school gets record results, couldn't resist." The Doctor admits, "And you?"

"Same..."

"...You've regenerated since the last time I saw you." Sara Jane states.

"Half a dozen times." The Doctor mentions.

"I can't believe it's you!" Sara Jane cries in partial shock.

Mickey's scream cuts through the school.

"Okay," Sara Jane says, with a bit of a laugh, "Now I can."

The two of them run towards the math department. There, they find Mickey covered in vacuumed packed rats, Rose struggling not to laugh at him and Sofia runs in a second after them (Sofia insists that I be exact and say it was actually 12.32 seconds after...). As Sofia takes in the scene she starts to laugh.

"Scaredy rat!" she yells at Mickey between her laughter.

"Don't call me that!" Mickey cries.

"You screamed like a little girl." The Doctor taunts, "Nine, maybe ten years old. I'm seeing pig tails and a frilly skirt."

"I've always called you a 'scaredy rat'" Sofia claims, "And this is why..." Sofia starts laughing again... not that she really ever stopped...

"There's something wrong with this." Rose cuts in; evidently she has decided to take upon herself, in this juncture, to be the boring voice of reason. "Rats in school."

"They use them for biology lessons," Sara Jane responds, "Maybe you haven't gotten to that yet."

"Where are you from, the dark ages?" Rose inquires "Who is she?"

"Hi, I'm Sara Jane. I used to travel with the Doctor."

"That's funny," Rose responds, "He never mentioned ya'"

"I must have." The Doctor attempts to save face. "Sara Jane, I mention her all the time!"

"Let me think..." Rose drawls sarcastically, "Nope, never."

Sofia nudges Mickey with her elbow, "What I wouldn't do for a video camera right about now." Sofia comments with a smirk.

Mickey good naturedly rolls his eyes and says, "Tell me 'bout it."

"Do you think I gotta get them back on track and focusing on the mysterious rats in the school?" Sofia asks Mickey.

"Let's give the Doc a few minutes of squirming, and then I'll save you the embarrassment." Mickey assures Sofia.

"God, Mickey, you are a life saver, 'don't know what I'd do without you!" Sofia quietly exclaims in relief.

Rose and Sara Jane start walking ahead, both anxious to get back to solving the mystery and getting as far away from each other as possible, lest they kill each other... five minutes ago... Sofia arbitrarily decides to walk just behind them and the Doctor hangs back a little. Mickey walks beside him.

"Every man's worst nightmare," Mickey teases the Doctor in a desire to get revenge for the 'little girl' comment, "The misses and the ex."

The five of them find themselves near the Mr. Finch's office. The Doctor carefully opens the Headmaster's door. Everyone is shocked to see several big bat people things hanging upside down in the room.

"Rose," the Doctor says in an almost whisper, "Remember how you used to think that the teachers slept in the school, well, they do."

One of the bat people wakes up. The five race out of the school as it begins to charge after them. After the lot of them makes it out of the school the bat thing flies just over head of them before heading back towards the school. As it does so, it flies in front of the moon.

"Why did it just fly away?" Mickey asks, "I mean it could have killed us!"

"Don't give it any ideas!" Sofia cries.

The Doctor heads back towards the school. He is intent on going back in.**[1]** Mickey protests, loudly. The Doctor counters by saying that he needs to analyze the oil that Rose collected from the kitchens.

"I might be able to help you with that!" Sara Jane exclaims with excitement.

Sara Jane leads them over to her car. In the trunk is a dingy, worn down looking metal dog. It has little satellite dish antenna mesh things for ears. Its body is boxy and trapezoidal in nature. And it has a little tube like thing sticking out on the top of the nose in a horizontal direction.**[2]**

"K-9!" the Doctor exclaims in delight. "Rose Tyler, Sofia Tyler, Mickey Smith, meet K-9, well K-9 mark three."

"He looks..." Mickey hesitates, before choosing the word he wants**[3]** to use, "Disco."

"Oy!" the Doctor protests, "I'll have you know that in the year five hundred this was state of the art."

The Doctor then processes K-9's dilapidated state. He crouches over the metal dog. "Ooh" he croons, "what's the nasty lady done to you."

"I wouldn't mind travelin' with a tin dog," Sofia states, "But you can't have the horse."

"What happened?" the Doctor inquires, ignoring Sofia's comment.

"I don't know." Sara Jane admits, "One day, nothing, he just stopped working."

"Didn't you try to get him repaired?"

"I couldn't show him to anybody!" Sara Jane protests, "What's inside of him could have rewritten history!"

A few minutes later found the group inside a nearby diner. Sara Jane was talking with the Doctor as he repairs K-9 at one table and at a relatively nearby one, Mickey, Rose and Sofia were observing them. Rose and Sofia each purchased a set of chips.

"You know what the amazing thing is?" Mickey comments to Rose, "I haven't said 'I told you so' yet; 'though I do have this 'I was right' dance' I can show you later."

"Shut up." Sofia interrupts, "You're acting like an ass, Mickey."

Mickey, looking properly chastised, shuts up.

"The spaceship," Sara Jane mentions to the Doctor, "On Christmas day. I thought of you."

"I was there, technically..." the Doctor whispers the last word.

"Were Rose and Sofia there too?" Sara Jane asks.

"They were, actually I was suffering from a bit of regeneration sickness, I'm told Sofia's the one who actually saved the day."

"Really?" Sara Jane is fascinated by this bit.

"Apparently she challenged the Sicorax leader, they were Sicorax, to a sword dual for the fate of the Earth as Earth's champion, and won."

"_She_ did that?" Sara Jane is shocked. "But she can't be more than sixteen!"

"Don't tell her I said this," the Doctor admits, "But that girl scares me a little. ...Wouldn't want her getting an even bigger head."

That's about when the Doctor got K-9 working again, preventing the conversation from going any further. Rose, Mickey and Sofia rush over at the news.

"Greetings, master," a mechanical voice emerges from the metal dog.

"He recognizes me!" the Doctor is elated.

"Affirmative, master." K-9 responds.

"That's a voice." Mickey comments with amusement evident in his voice.

"Careful!" Sara Jane calls out, "That's my dog!"

"Rose," the Doctor requests, "Give me that oil."

Rose complies, and hands him the little jar with the mystery oil within it. He goes to smear it on a little suction cup looking thing that has emerged from K-9's face.

"Careful!" Rose warns, "That dinner lady got all scorched!"

"I'm no dinner lady," the Doctor replies, "And I don't often say that."

"An-an-analyzing" K-9 says. "Substance is Krillitane oil."

The Doctor smacks his forehead. "They're Krillitanes!"

"Is that bad?" Sara Jane inquires.

"Imagine how bad things can be, and then add a whole 'nother suitcase of bad on top of it!" the Doctor claims.

"So..." Sofia draws out the 'so', "They are a suitcase full of bad, worse than Cybermen and Daleks attacking the Earth at the same time with a crack in the walls between universes being widened along side?"**[4]**

"What?" the Doctor is bewildered.

"You told me to think of how bad things could be, and that was the situation that popped into my head." Sofia responds, "by the way... What are Cybermen?"

"Krillitanes change their physiology so often that their own oil is toxic to them." The Doctor explains, "You know how you culture is a mix of whomever you've invaded and been invaded by? The Krillitanes literally take the best parts from peoples they conquer."

Shortly thereafter, the group finds themselves back outside. Mickey and Sofia help Sara Jane put K-9 back into her car. The three of them are congregated around Sara Jane's open trunk. Something occurs to Mickey.

"What's the deal with the Tin Dog?" Mickey wonders.

"The Doctor likes traveling with an entourage." Sara Jane explains, "Whether they're human, alien, or a Tin Dog. Where do you fit in?"

"I'm their man in Havana..."Mickey goes on for a little bit more, "Oh my God! I'm the Tin Dog!"

Sara Jane gives him a sort of sad chuckle and repeats her question to Sofia.

"Me?" Sofia wonders how to answer the question, "I like to think, that at least one of my jobs is as translator."

"What about the TARDIS translation circuit?" Sara Jane inquires.

"I translate the Doctor's techno babble into plain English." Sofia claims, "I'm also in charge of keeping his ego in check. While Rose does a fair amount of that herself, the man can be quite an idiot and someone, meaning myself, has to keep reminding him of that." Sofia grins.

"So why does he let you along?"

"I promised to cut his balls, or whatever the akin Time Lord body part is, if my sister, Rose, came to any harm. He decided it would be better for himself if I was along to keep an eye on her, and therefore couldn't blame him to any harm she gets."

Sara Jane lets out a laugh at this point.

"I'm dead serious." Sofia pouts.

Meanwhile, the Doctor and Rose are having a heart to heart discussion about what will happen to Rose someday, previous companions, and how the Doctor lo-cares about Rose. The "curse of the Time Lords" comes up. One of the Krillitanes over hears this and reports it to Mr. Finch.

* * *

**[1] Is it just me, or does this sentence not flow well?  
**

**[2] Take that people who say I don't describe things!**

**[3] I do that all the time when writting**

**[4] If you don't know what she/I am talking about... well that's your problem!**

**Theories...**

**wonder if sofia is a time lord or part bad wolf? napsterman23 **

**Is Sofia the abandoned child of another timelord? Or maybe she is a timelord that was shipped away from the planet because she was born with a mutation that gave her some human characteristics that the time lords completely despised due to their racist attitude toward other species. Maybe the Doctor IS her father. Maybe the Master is her father. She could be an artificial timelord made from DNA stolen from the Doctor. Maybe she is a timelord that sacrificed herself to save something, but was reverted into an infant with no memories. Maybe a magical man decided to make the Doctor happier so he changed time by adding a character that would help make things better. There are so many possibilities! Littlebirdd  
**

**I think Sophia might be another surviving time lady with a fob watch. A Person (guest)  
**


	9. School Reunion: Interlude

**I don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

Later that night, due, in large part to Mickey's refusal to return to the school, Rose and Sofia find themselves sharing the bed in Sara Jane's guest room.

It takes some time, largely due to the girls having grown used to the TARDIS's hum helping them to fall asleep, but the sisters do, eventually fall**[1]** into deep slumbers.

Rose in particular had a spot of trouble falling asleep, but once she was out, she was out like a light, or she should have been. Sometime late at night, technically 2:37 in the morning, Rose finds herself bolting awake.

She awakes with her sister snuggling her. Sofia would probably murder Rose if she told anyone, but the younger girl was an avid snuggler. Rose thought of this with a bit of a suppressed giggle, or rather she would have if the searing pain in her temporal lobes, and right side of her chest, also what had woken her up, hadn't been so prevalent.

In any other circumstances, Rose would have tried her hardest to avoid waking her sister, but the pain was too much. She let out a moderately loud groan of pain, probably not enough for anyone outside the room to hear, but more than enough to wake her sister.

Sofia woke, a bit more sluggishly, at the sound of her sister's groan.

"Wha's wrong." Sofia asks, her speech is slurred from the sleep still clinging to her consciousness.

"Hurts." Rose gets out in another groan. It's all Rose can do to keep from crying aloud from the pain. She doesn't know why, or what, but something is telling her that nobody else should know about this, if at all possible. As it is, some tears are leaking past her clenched eyelids, and streaking down her face. Not that either of the sisters are aware of this.

"What hurts?" Sofia pleads in concern. Almost all vestiges** [2]** of sleep have left her.

"Head, chest" Rose moans out. Rose, herself is in too much pain to be able to properly pinpoint where the pain, in particular, is coming from.

Sofia, however, seems to know, almost instinctively or, perhaps, from fore knowledge, where Rose was hurting the most. She places her left hand on the exact spot on the right side of Rose's chest where the pain seems to me emanating from, and other hand over Rose's temporal lobes.

It may have been an illusion, perhaps some form of the placebo effect, but the moment Sofia placed her hands over those areas, Rose would swear that the pain decreased drastically.

No one really knows, surprisingly, least of all Sofia, how long they stayed like that, but eventually, both sisters fell back asleep, and in the morning they awoke reasonably well rested. And, to Rose at the very least, the memory of what had happened felt like little more than a bad dream, and the pain was completely gone.

* * *

**[1] Why do people "fall" asleep?**

**[2] What does vestiges even mean? I just wrote, because that's what I always read...**

**Any new theories regarding Sofia?**

**Any on what is happening to Rose**


	10. School Reunion: III

**I don't own Doctor Who**

* * *

Bright and early that morning, well after school had started, the Doctor, Rose, Sofia, Mickey and Sara Jane reconvene outside of the school's front doors. The Doctor decided to talk battle strategy.

"Mickey," the Doctor addresses first, "Stay in the car with K-9." He hands the keys over to Mickey.

"Be sure to keep the windows open a crack!" the Doctor adds over his shoulder.

"He's made out of metal!" Mickey protests.

"I didn't mean for him." the Doctor answers in a slightly taunting tone.

"You will be in a car!" Sofia finds herself adding.

"Oh, shut up!" Mickey yells.

"Now," the Doctor says, addressing the three females still with him, "I need you three to find out what Mr. Finch is having the children process." He passes the sonic over to Sara Jane.

"And you?" Rose asks, failing to keep bitterness caused by jealously out of her voice.

"It's time I had a talk with Mr. Finch," he answers, a bit darkly.

A short while later finds, Sofia, Sara Jane and Rose in one of the computer classrooms, and the Doctor in the pool room with Mr. Finch.

In the pool room, the Doctor and Mr. Finch discuss the human form being a personal favorite of Mr. Finch's and that the other Krillitanes are using a simple morfic illusion. They get to the topic at hand, what the hell are the Krillitanes doing with the children?

"I assure you, Doctor," Mr. Finch claims, "When we next meet, we will be allies."

"If I don't like it," the Doctor promises, "I'm going to end it."

"How peculiar," Mr. Finch ponders aloud, "Your people were peaceful to the point of insolence, yet you seem like such a radical, would you declare war on us, Doctor?"

With that, the Doctor storms off in the direction of the other three.

Sara Jane is bent over, trying to get access to what the program on the computers is. The sonic is not working for her, and she admits as much.

"Give it here," Rose says with annoyance. She takes the sonic screwdriver from Sara Jane and it starts working.

Meanwhile, Sofia is quietly sitting a couple of rows away, playing around the sonic screwdriver that she had been building for herself. She wasn't getting anywhere with unlocking the computers.

"The thing is," Rose harshly comments, "They'd just gotten rid of rationing, when you were traveling with him, no wonder the space stuff was too much for you."

"I handled it just fine! I've seen things you wouldn't believe!" Sara Jane claims.

"Try me!" Rose challenges.

Sofia watches the exchange with amusement, until Rose mentions gasmask zombies.

"Oy!" Sofia cries, "Don't mention that!"

Sofia is ignored by the other two. The argument ends when Sara Jane mentions the Loch Ness Monster.

Rose goes, "Really?"

Sofia, softly, goes, "The devil on an impossible planet in orbit around a black hole; wait, we haven't done that yet."

Still ignoring Sofia, Sara Jane cries in mild exasperation, "Look at us!"

"It's like me and my mate Shareen," Rose comments, "The only time we fought was over a guy, and we're arguing over the Doctor. Mind you, when you were traveling together, did he ever explain something at a mile a minute, and when you'd go 'huh', he'd look at you like you dribbled on your shirt?"

"All the time!" Sara Jane exclaims, "Does he still caress parts of the TARDIS?"

"I'm like," Rose answers with enthusiasm, "Do you two want to be alone?"

"And here I thought," Sofia mutters to herself, "You'd be asking them for a threesome."

Rose and Sara Jane are now united in there laughter at the Doctor, it only gets worse when he chooses that moment to enter the room.

"What?" he asks in his befuddlement**[1]**.

The two only laugh harder.

"Did you find anything on those computers?" the Doctor questions.

This only causes the laughter to increase. Sofia sighs; she really hates being the reasonable one.

"They're dead locked" Sofia informs him.

That's when the computers all turn on, along with the projector at the front of the room. All of the screens have the same display of some green cube rotating with strange symbols on it. Periodically, a symbol from the cube would be added to the line at the bottom of the screen. Sofia is staring, transfixed at this image being projected at the front of the room. This event also stops Sara Jane's, and Rose's laughter.

"You wanted the program," Rose comments, "Well there it is."

"The Skasis Paragime**[2]**!" the Doctor exclaims, "They're trying to crack the Skasis Paragime!"

"Doctor," Sara demands, "What is the Skasis Paragime?"

"It's the universal code, the 'God Maker', crack the Skasis Paragime, and you unlock the making blocks of the universe." The Doctor explains.

"Why use children?" Rose asks.

"Because you need imagination to crack the Skasis Paragime." The Doctor answers grimly, "They're not just using the children's minds, they're using their souls."

Mr. Finch enters the room. And in other news, Sofia is still staring, seemingly transfixed, at the screen. The Doctor turns towards Mr. Finch in anger.

"And the whole universe with the face of Mr. Finch!" the Doctor cries.

"We can make it better." Mr. Finch argues.

"What," the Doctor counters, "By someone like you?"

"No," Mr. Finch corrects, "By someone like you. The Skasis Paragime gives us power, but you could give us wisdom."

"Doctor," Sara Jane starts to cut in.

"And you," Mr. Finch continues, "Could stay with him forever, never wither, never die, and your own people, could be restored to their place in the sky."

"No!" Sara Jane protests, "Everything ends, whether it's a life, or a planet or a relationship, nothing lasts forever."

Those words strengthen the Doctor's resolve. He throws a chair at the projector screen. When it shatters, all of the computers turn off, and Sofia jumps in surprise.

"Hey!" Sofia cries, "A little warning next time would be nice!"

The Doctor rolls his eyes at this before shouting, "Run!"

The group runs into Mickey, Kenny, and K-9.

* * *

**[1] fun word :)  
**

**[2] I have no idea if I'm spelling that right**

**I would have gone further into the episode, but I can't remember how they get to the point they're at now to when Kenny uses the fire alarm, and I have no way of watching the episode to find out, please help!**


	11. School Reunion: IV

**Do not own Doctor Who**

* * *

Before the Doctor, Sofia, Rose, Sara-Jane, Mickey, Kenny, and K-9 can properly greet each other, the Krillitanes start chasing the group down. The Krillitanes chase the group down the hallway into the cafeteria. The Doctor closes and locks the door behind them, buying them a few seconds before the Krillitanes bust through the door.

"Kill the others, but I want the Doctor alive!" Mr. Finch orders as he walks through the broken doors.

As the Krillitanes attack, "Are those my teachers?" Kenny questions.

"Yeah, sorry." The Doctor responds at the same time Sofia says, "You're surprised?"

"I suggest you engage running mode, Mistress." K-9 says to Sara-Jane.

K-9 himself begins to spin a circle as he fires laser beams at the flying Krillitanes. This distracts the Krillitanes long enough for the others to escape out of the cafeteria. They run into a nearby physics room. Once inside the physics room, the Doctor uses the sonic to seal the door. Thanks to K-9's efforts, and the more secure door, they have a little more time to try to create a plan of sorts.

The Doctor turns to Rose, "How much oil is in the Kitchens?"

"Barrels of it!" Rose responds.

"We'll need to get there. Mickey!" the Doctor addresses.

"What now?" Mickey replies sarcastically, "'hold the coats?"

"Would you please?" Sofia says with a cheeky grin.

As this conversation goes on, the Krillitanes are tearing the door apart with their claws.

Mickey glares at her as the Doctor orders, "I need you to get the children out of the school. Now, bats, how do we fight bats?"

Kenny, ever so brilliantly, uses his elbow to break the glass and trigger the fire alarm. The shrill noise causes the Krillitanes to recoil, giving the group a chance to run past them.

As the exit the physics room, "I knew you were clever." Sofia says as she flashes Kenny a broad grin.

When they get just past the Krillitanes, Mickey splits away from the group and towards the computer lab in the South Hall. When he gets there, he sees all of the students **[1]** with head phones on and typing away at their keyboards, completely focused on the computers and the Skasis Paragime. He tries waving his hand in front of one of the kid's faces, no response. After another attempt or two of trying to get the children's attention, Mickey spots the wiring is spliced together into one wall socket. Mickey ponders this for a moment, shrugs his shoulders, and unplugs the wire. When he does so, a bundle of the wires on a table sparks and the computers shut down. With the power to the computers and headphones gone, the kids become aware of their surroundings. Recognizing this, Mickey starts herding the kids out of the school.

By the time the others get to the kitchens, by this time rejoined by K-9, Mr. Finch has managed to shut the fire alarm down. The Doctor races over to one of the numerous barrels of Krillitane oil. He attempts to use his sonic to open one; Sofia attempt to do the same with hers.

"It's no use!" the Doctor announces, "They're deadlock sealed. Mr. Finch must have done it."

Sofia silently agrees with the deadlock assessment. Unfortunately they don't have a chance to come up with a new plan because the Krillitanes are on their way.

"The barrels would not withstand a direct blast from my lasers." K-9 announces, "But my battery supply is failing."

"Right" the Doctor comments. He looks around the room, comes to a conclusion, and urges everyone else to leave the building. Before joining them, the Doctor crouches down to have one last conversation with K-9.

"You good dog." The Doctor finishes his conversation with tears in his eyes.

"Affirmative, Master" K-9 responds.

The Doctor gulps, before following the others outside. Sara-Jane is waiting by the door.

"Where's my dog?" Sara-Jane demands as the Doctor exits the building.

The Doctor doesn't respond, he merely runs to join the others and pulls Sara-Jane along with him. At about the same time, Mickey finishes getting all of the children out of the school and leads them over by where the others are waiting, and not a minute to soon, because at almost that exact moment, the Krillitane oil reacts with the Krillitanes and they, along with the school blow up.

At seeing their school blow up, the ex-students burst into cheers, including Kenny, but he has a different expression on his face. Melissa notices this.

"Did you have something to do with the school blowing up?" she inquires.

"Yeah," Kenny admits, "Yeah, I did."

"Oh, my God!" Melissa gasps, "Kenny blew up the school!"

At this news, the other kids surround Kenny and start chanting his name. Rose, the Doctor, Sofia, Mickey and Sara-Jane observe them. Sara-Jane chokes back a sob.

"Oh," Sara-Jane comments, "I'm being silly, it was just a daft metal dog."

No one else says anything, but the Doctor slings one arm around her shoulders and side-hugs**[2]** her.

On the way back to the TARDIS, the Doctor pulls Sofia aside.

"I noticed how intensely you were studying the Skasis Paragime." He mentions in an undertone.

Sofia picks up on the unspoken question, and responds accordingly, "It's essentially a code, and every code has a cipher or key for solving it... and I _think_ I managed to figure out that cipher before you broke the screen..."

"I'm not sure if I want to know." The Doctor admits.

"I think that the key translates as 'Bad Wolf'." Sofia reveals anyways.

"Bad Wolf?" the Doctor's tone is rich with incredulity, and he just remembers to keep the volume of his voice in check, "The key to shaping the universe is Bad Wolf?"

"Possibly" Sofia says.

At this point, Rose has decided that she has had enough with the two's private conversation, and jumps in.

"So, what are you two all hush-hush about?" Rose inquires.

"Oh," Sofia replies quickly, "We were just discussing how annoying you can be."

Sometime later, let's call it the next day it's also another unusually sunny day in Britain (I'm too lazy to decide on a definite time, and Sofia has not appeared to correct me this time;), the TARDIS is in a park type area, and Sara-Jane is approaching it. Outside the TARDIS, the Doctor is waiting for her. Inside, Rose, Sofia and Mickey are milling around the console room also waiting for Sara-Jane.

"Would you like to come in for some tea?" the Doctor offers when Sara-Jane arrives at the TARDIS.

Sara-Jane give a half chuckle at his comment, and follows the Doctor into the TARDIS. She looks around at the console room in shock, it is very different then the way she remembers it.

"You've redecorated?" It's a statement, but Sara-Jane says it as if it were a question.

"Do you like it?" the Doctor asks, with a grin.

"Oh," Sara-Jane responds, "I do, but I think I preferred it the way it was."

"I love it!" Rose butts in, she's wearing a t-shirt with a picture of a pirate with a caption that reads 'Pirates arrr cool'. Sofia grinned when she saw the shirt, certain that she was rubbing off on her sister.

"I think the old girl would look lovely no matter what." Sofia, herself, pipes in. She's sporting a t-shirt that reads 'there are two kinds of people, those who can extrapolate information from incomplete information.'

The TARDIS flashes her lights, and hums happily at Sophie's statement. Ignoring Sofia's input, again, Sara-Jane turns to Rose.

"Say," Sara-Jane asks, "What's 367 times 53?"

"No idea," Rose claims, "The oil's worn off."

"But you're still clever," Sara-Jane tells Rose, "More than a match for him."

"You and me both," Rose grins.

Then Rose nods towards the Doctor, reminding him to ask something very important.

"We're just about to set off, but you could come with us." The Doctor informs Sara-Jane.

"I couldn't," Sara-Jane responds, "I've got my own life to live now."

"Can I go with you?" Mickey asks, out of the blue (but not really). At Sara-Jane's look of surprise, he clarifies, "Not with you," he nods towards the Doctor, "With you."

The Doctor considers this, "Why not, I could do with a laugh."

Mickey does a tiny fist bump in celebration.

"Rose, Sophie," the Doctor asks, "Is that alright with you two?"

"Yeah, sure" Rose says with a slight smile.

Sofia ponders her answer for a moment, her face, briefly, crowds with puzzlement before clearing, and then she answers with a large grin, "That'd be brilliant."

Sara-Jane goes over to Rose for private conversation.

"What do I do?" Rose inquires, "Do I stay with him?"

"Some things are worth getting your heartbroken for," Sara-Jane answers, "But if you ever need someone to talk to, call me."

With that, the two women hug, Sara-Jane exchanges her final good-byes with the group, and departs from the TARDIS. The Doctor follows her out.

"This is good-bye." Sara-Jane says, with tears in her eyes to the Doctor.

"Oh," the Doctor tries to protest, "It's not good-bye..."

"Please," Sara-Jane pleads, "Say it for me."

"Good-bye," the Doctor swallows the lump in his throat, and lightly grins, "My Sara-Jane."

They embrace, and the Doctor returns to the TARDIS. Tears well in Sara-Jane's eyes as the TARDIS dematerializes. Then she notices K-9 looking very shiny and new, waiting for her. Sara-Jane crouches to talk with K-9

"Greetings, Mistress" K-9 greets Sara-Jane.

"He rebuilt you!" Sara-Jane is elated.

"My systems are much improved." K-9 adds.

"He replaced you with a brand new model, didn't he?" Sara-Jane realizes.

"Affirmative, Mistress" K-9 mark 4 confirms.

"Yeah," Sara-Jane says with sound that's a cross between a laugh and a sob, "he does that."

"Come on" Sara-Jane says as she stands, "We've got work to do."

The pair head off towards Sara-Jane's home.

* * *

**[1] I know it's private school, but how do they only have a student body small enough to fit into one classroom, but can afford a really nice building, with amenities such as a large pool?  
**

**[2] Is "side-hugs" even a real term/thing?**


End file.
